the fall of colony 51678
by Horned Reaper 266
Summary: a group of predators decide to do a little ooman hunting in a colony they get much more then the bargained for as we see the companys more twisted side of experimenting. plz read and review!


THE FALL OF COLONY 51-678

Authors note: hi here's yet another story!

Just as I was about to get lucky with Kelly neild an alarm went off and a voice over the speakers said "warning the xenomorphs have escaped from the artificial hive! They have already killed 20 guards and 9 marines get to the landing pads save your selves!" Instantly I recognised the voice "john? Johnny!" I yelled into a nearby comm. Panel "Ed that you" said Johnny "yep its me" I said "Ed where are you?" he asked "I'm in storage locker five with Kelly neild" I said "ed get to the comm. Centre I've left a data pad in there I'll download a map to you" said Johnny "thanks john come on Kelly" I said "ok just get me out of here" she said we ran over too the comm. Centre we found the data pad "ok john we're here and I've got the data pad" I said "good" Johnny said "where's the nearest landing pad" I said "its over by the cafeteria and the armoury but the dropships already taken off and the other pads dropships have all taken off or been over run" john said "dam, are there any survivors?" I said "there are a few pockets of resistance but none of them are holding out for long there is one mane group up near the barracks" said john "ok we'll join up with the survivors and then come and get you" I said "ok" said john as we went down the corridors on the way to the barracks we saw the bodies of security personnel and colonists who had ether decided to help the security members and the colonists who just hadn't managed to get to the landing pads in time as we walked passed the bodies I bent down to examine one of them when I herd it a sound it was ever so quiet but I could still here it sck, sck the sound of claws on metal I looked up and down the corridor but couldn't see any thing "ed do you here that?" asked Kelly "yes I do" I said and then it appeared bursting through a vent a fully grown alien "Kelly get back!" I yelled whipping out a pistol "die!" I yelled emptying a clip into the alien it fell to the floor screeching in pain and thrashing about and then it stopped apparently dead "is it dead?" asked Kelly "I think so" I said poking the aliens body with my foot "yes it is now lets go" I said when suddenly the alien grabbed my foot apparently not dead "argggghhhh" I said as the alien dragged my towards it "ed" screamed Kelly "Kelly go!" I said trying to shake the alien off "ed" Kelly screamed again "Kelly just go! Argggggg!" I said crying out in pain as the alien's acid blood began burning my leg "ed!" Kelly screamed one last time before running in the opposite direction "oh god" I thought as the alien prepared to end my life with a head bite "good bye Kelly" I thought picturing the image of her face before I died when suddenly, blam! A gun shot went off and the alien screeched in pain and died "are you ok?" said a voice "not really no get this thing off of me!" I said "ok" said the voice then I heard foot steps and then the alien's body was moved of me "thanks" I said "my names Chris by the way. I'm a marine" said Chris "I'm ed argh" I said wincing in pain as I tried to walk "oo that looks nasty I'd better get you back to the barracks" said Chris "no wait we need to find Kelly" I said "Kelly? Who's Kelly?" asked Chris "Kelly she was with me but the alien attacked I shot it thought it was dead but it wasn't it grabbed me I told her to run I was trying to hold it off while she ran it was about to kill me when you showed up" I said "oh we need to get you to the barracks you need medical attention" said Chris "no we need to find Kelly" I said "you need medical attention and you'll be coming whether you like it or not" said Chris "we need to find Kelly" I said "ed! Once you have medical attention we'll go and find Kelly said Chris "ok" I said as we walked or staggered in my case, to the barracks we where just two corridors away when we heard them. Aliens. Thousands of them chasing after us and what looked like a swarming black mass of teeth and claws so we ran the rest of the way as we rounded a final corner there was a huge door at the end of the corridor "this is Sergeant Chris laskin with a survivor and a hell of a lot of aliens on out tails open the door now!" said Chris into the headphone on his helmet when we where three quarters of the way down the corridor the door opened and there was a group of marines and guards in the door way "cover them!" yelled a marine who seemed to be in charge the marines and the guards opened fire blasting the aliens back as we ran in. when we where in the door closed and there where a few thumps from the aliens as they tried to get in " won't they get in?" I asked "nope the door is acid proof. we need to get him some medical attention" said Chris to a guard indicating me "ok come with me" said the guard when we got to the medical centre the acid burns on my leg where treated "ok you should be fine now your leg will still hurt a bit but not as much" said the doctor "yes under stood sir. Chris I've been instructed to bring you to the briefing room" said the guard "ok" I said "follow me" said the guard when we arrived at the briefing room Chris was there with some marines and some guards "ahh ed your leg ok?" asked Chris "yep its ok" I said "ed this will be your team for finding Kelly I will accompany you" said Chris "thanks Chris when do we leave?" I asked "when your ready" said Chris "ok" I said "ed before we leave let me introduce you to your team this is Vince" said Chris indicating the smartgunner "this is Adam (indicating a guard with a shotgun), Dominic (indicating a marine with a pulserife), jack (indicating a guard with a flamethrower), Lucy (indicating a female marine with a pulserife) and Scott (indicating a guard with a railgun). "You sure you know how to handle a gun" asked Scott "yep I'm sure" I said shooting a hole in the floor by Scott's foot "hey watch it!" said Scott "right are we ready to go?" I asked "yes but first we need to get you a weapon other than that pistol" said Chris when I had got a weapon (a pulserife) I heard jack mutter "this is gonna be a waste of time we'll never find her" then I remembered the data pad I took it out of my pocket luckily it hadn't got damaged when the acid from the alien was on my leg "actually jack we might have a better chance of finding her" I said "oh really how?" said jack "john, are you there?" I said speaking into the data pad "yes I'm here" said john "good john I've hooked up with the survivors in the barracks but on my way there I was ambushed by an alien I told Kelly to run while I held the alien off she ran off somewhere I've got a team with me we just need your help finding her" I said " ok I'll try" said john "thanks john" I said "just give me a few seconds to find her on the security cameras…… found her!" said john "good where is she?" I asked "she's in storage locker five you'll need to move quickly because there's a hell of lot of aliens on the way" said john "thanks john can you give us info on where the aliens are" I asked "yes they emit a pheromone signature which I can trace there's about ten near your position" said john "ok thanks john keep us alerted" I said "ok ed" said john and then we went into the darkness.

Authors note: that's that chapter over and done with please read and review go on just hit that little button there


End file.
